Evan Bourne's Love Life
by viperthegod101
Summary: This is a story about who i think evan should be with or who he might have loved.


** Late nights are so long and so bothersome. I never really cared for my job but, it was the only way to make money. I wrestle for a living and have made so many new friends. I have been injured so many times. I have also made any enemies. I also have fallen in love with many of my colleges. I have fallen in love with Ziggler, Orton, Swagger, Cena, and Gabriel. I will talk about all my relationships with these people. I have been hurt so many times that I didn't know if I could trust anyone with my heart. I want to trust someone with my heart. I don't want to hurt anymore. My name is Evan Bourne. I will talk about Cena first.**

** Being on RAW was so thrilling. There were many faces that I didn't know but, that made me want to be friends with people. I had a tag mach with John Cena. When I met Cena I didn't know what to say or do. He seemed aware of this and laughed a little bit. He said "so you're my partner kid. Nice to meet ya. I'm Cena." I was blushing and I knew it. I said "um yep I'm your tag partner. It's nice to meet you. I'm Evan Bourne." I was really nervous. This was my first night here and I wanted everything to go right. In my match Cena came in and attacked the person who was on the outside of the ring. We ended up winning and Cena wrapped an arm around me. I felt very weird with Cena's arm wrapped around me. **

** After our match Cena came to congratulate me. He said "you did great kid." He had a superman smile on when he said that. I said "thanks. You were great, too." I smiled then looked to the ground. He asked "what's wrong kid?" I couldn't look up and instead I started to cry. I couldn't answer him. Cena sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. He said "it's ok. It's alright. Please tell me what's wrong Ev." I said "well, I was thinking about all the times I had my heart broken. They were bad." The locker room door opened and it was The Miz. Cena put his arm around me and it was tight. Miz said "so you got accepted to here. I didn't think you would." Cena said "you leave the poor kid alone Miz. He doesn't need this right now. Now get out of my locker room." With that the Miz left and Cena was not happy with the Miz. Cena said "sorry to hear that Ev. I didn't know that you had that happen to ya." I shook my head to say yes and then stood up. I remembered that I had hurt my knee and I started falling. I awaited to hit the floor but, Cena had me in his arms.**

** Cena said "whoa there. You need to take it easy." He sat me back on the bench. I said "thanks." Cena said "you're welcome and I will not let anyone hurt you. I mean it kid." I knew it would be a matter of time before something would go wrong. I didn't date Cena at all. He was the best friend that I always wanted. I got to meet a guy named jack Swagger. I had to say good-bye to Cena because I was going to smackdown. I avoided many people and I even avoided my roomie. One night when I got back to the hotel room I saw Jack watching TV. He greeted me with a smile and said "oh hey Ev." I just waved and threw my stuff on the ground.**

** Jack knew something was wrong. He came over to me and asked "what's wrong Ev? You seem depressed." I couldn't say a thing and then there was a knock on the door. Jack opened it and it was Jericho. Jericho said "oh so you're staying with the highflyer. I didn't know that. Well, Ev I will get you." Jack said "go away Jericho. You will not hurt or touch him." With that Jericho left and Jack closed the door. I was on my knees with my hands to my face. I was crying and Jack saw that. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe and very comfortable in his arms. I relaxed into his arms and said "thanks. You protected me from Jericho." Jack said "well, it's the least I could do and I will keep protecting you if you'll let me." I said "yes. I will let you protect me." Jack said "I hope that you will accept me as more than a friend because I really like you and want to protect you Evan." I was amazed and before I could say a word Jack had his lips to mine.**

** After everything that had happened, I was relaxing on my bed. Jack was taking a shower. When he got done, he came out and said "anything happen while I was in the shower?" I said "no. I have just been sitting and relaxing on my bed." Jack came over and kissed my forehead. I liked that he didn't want anything to happen to me. Jack sits next to me until the door is knocked on. Jack went to get it and it was Cena. Cena asked "um can I come in to see how Ev is?" Jack let Cena through the door and Cena said "Hey Eve. How's it going?" I said "hey Cena. I'm doing good and swagger is protecting me." Cena said "that's a good thing. Glad you're doing good." I smiled and then Cena waved to signal him leaving.**

** Jack asked "so are you and Cena friends?" I said "well, he saved me from the Miz. Since then we have been friends." Jack said "I would have beaten the Miz up for that." I said "ya. I was crying when it happened and it got worse." Jack pulled me into him and said "I won't let anyone hurt you. I will keep you safe." I relaxed into him and felt safe. I said "well, I thank you for doing that." Jack hugged me and said "Evan, I don't want you to ever worry." I said "I'm glad that you are protecting me and wanting to keep me safe."**

** While laying with Jack I realized that this was the first time that I had felt safe. I felt that everything was right. I didn't want to ever have any bad feelings. These good feelings were good but, I couldn't stop thinking about Cena. Cena was so handsome and was nice too. That's all I could do was think about John Cena. I wondered why I was thinking about him. I was with someone who was good I thought. I didn't know if something would ever happen to ruin this. I wanted to believe that everything was ok.**

** The next morning I awoke to sweating and my heart racing. Jack bolted up and hugged me. He asked "are you ok?" I said "well, I had a nightmare." I was crying and I hadn't realized it. Jack said "don't worry Ev. It's ok. I'm right here." I snuggled into him and asked "jack will you protect me?" Jack said "well, of course. I don't want anything to happen to ya." We cuddled for awhile. A knock came from the door. Jack answered it and it was some guy from WWE. Jack told him to come in. Jack introduced him to me. Dolph said "hello. I'm Dolph Ziggler." I said "um I'm Evan Bourne." Jack didn't like the way Dolph acted around me. Soon Ziggler had to leave so, we all said goodbye.**

** Years had passed and I returned to RAW. Cena hung out with me and a guy named Randy Orton. My heart sped up when I saw Randy. He was hott and that was what I thought. He said "hello. The names Randy Orton. You must be Evan Bourne." I said "that's me." He said "Cena has said a lot about you highflyer." I blushed and said "well, Cena is my friend." Randy put his arm around my shoulder and said "well, I kinda like ya kid. Also your cute." He could totally see my blush now. He took me to a secluded spot so we could do it. Afterwards I had passed out and I awoke to Cena.**

** Cena asked "who did this." I said "randy." Cena pulled me into his arms. He was very warm and I relaxed until I saw the Nexus. Cena tried to beat them but, I got a beat down. The one member, Justin Gabriel, tried to help me. When I woke up Cena said "we gotta get you to the trainer." I said "we need to take him too. He tried to save me." Cena agreed and took both of us to the trainer. I was ok but, the doctor said "well, looks like he's in bad condition. There are scars and bruises all over. Seems that someone has abused him."Cena had a conversation with the medic. **

** Cena came in and tried to wake Justin up but, instead Justin said "please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt him. I love him." I looked to Cena who said "well, looks like he loves ya." I said "well, he is ok at least." We waited for him to wakeup. Cena said "Justin your coming with me and Evan. Wade won't get to hurt ya anymore." Justin couldn't respond so I hugged him. I felt him hug back and felt all his tears. Cena took us to his hotel room and told us to stay. Justin sat on the bed and was crying. I asked "what's wrong?" Justin said "I don't want anyone to get hurt. When Wade finds out he will be angry."**

** I wrapped my arms around him and said "I won't let him hurt you anymore Justin." Justin had stopped crying and was cuddled into me until, someone opened the door. It was only Cena and he had ice cream with him. We both ran to Cena asking for the ice cream. He said "you two are just like little kids." He handed us our ice cream, after shutting the door. We all were happy but, Justin almost dropped his ice cream because of the banging on the door. Cena knew it was Wade. Cena answered it and Wade said "give me Justin back." Justin froze and Cena said "no get out of my sight Barrett."**

** After Barrett left Justin wouldn't move away from me. I said "hey it's going to be alright." He smiled and I could see him blushing. I fell asleep holding onto Justin. I was comfortable and Justin said "um … how did you sleep?" I was stunned and said "I slept pretty good." I got up and Justin was smiling at me. I ordered some room service for Justin and me. We were having so much fun. I hated the WWE trades because I might have to go to Smackdown.**

** I was right about the draft because I got drafted to Smackdown. I only knew few people there. When I got there people gave me very, very dirty looks. I could feel some tears coming down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Dolph standing there. He asked "hey you alright?" I said "I don't have anywhere to stay. I have nothing anymore it seems." I felt myself getting pulled into a hug. It was a nice and a warm hug. I said "thanks." Dolph said "you can stay with me." I was shocked and said "um… thanks Dolph."**

** When we got to his room I sat my stuff on the couch. Dolph said "well, your going to have to share my bed." I said "that's fine. I am alright with that." I went into the bathroom and took a long shower. The water was scalding hot but, I enjoyed it. After my shower, I went and sat on the bed. Dolph said "you feel better?" I said "ya. I am feeling better." I scooted closer to Dolph because I was cold. Dolph put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Dolph was warm and was so nice. I fell asleep with Dolph having his arm around me.**

** The next morning I wake up to being face to face with Dolph. I smiled when Dolph opened his eyes. Dolph said "well, good morning sunshine." I said "um good morning." Dolph got up and ordered breakfast. Dolph said "I guess you slept well." I said "ya I did but, why did you have your arm around me?" Dolph said "well, you seemed to need that." I blushed and said "well, ya I guess so. I um… just wondered." **

** Dolph asked "you wanna go to a restaurant for lunch?" I said "ummm sure." So after Dolph got his shower out of the way we went to the restaurant. Miz saw me and I tried to hide my face. Miz walked up, with Alex Riley, and said "well, look what we have here. Now you're hanging out with Dolph." "well, Miz you need to back off. Evan's happy now and you just need to stop bullying him and go get a life." I was surprised at Dolph's words.**

** Dolph grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant. We left Miz with his mouth open. Dolph said "I will not let Miz hurt you. I will protect you no matter what. Please understand." I almost wanted to cry but, I said "I-I-I don't know what to say." Dolph hugged me and said "I am happy that I can protect you from that stupid person." I hugged him back and said "I am so shocked at all of this and I really do like you a lot Dolph." Dolph lifted my chin and kissed me. I melted into the kiss and was happy. We returned to his hotel and Dolph layed me on the bed. We ended up having sex. Before we had sex I made him promise not to hurt me. He said to me "I promise that I will never hurt you and I will never want you to hurt anymore." I enjoyed everything with Dolph.**

** Years past and Dolph wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He always cherished me. He was still very protective. I am happy that Dolph stuck by my side. I have had a happy life since meeting Dolph. **

**Evan Bourne + Dolph Ziggler**

**Air Bourne + Perfection **


End file.
